


Exhaustion

by wlwririwilliams



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, yes i put other because there's no f/f/f option so confusion hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwririwilliams/pseuds/wlwririwilliams
Summary: This was another request from the the-macra on my Tumblr





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request from the the-macra on my Tumblr

Kitty was exhausted but she couldn’t tell whether the reason was because of Quentin Quire or the fact that Logan was no longer dead. Kitty decided it was both and walked out of her, Rachel, and Illyana’s room. Her girlfriends (oh, how she loved saying that) were on the couch, both half asleep. Kitty walked softer so they wouldn’t wake up. It didn’t work. As soon she got close the couch, there was an unexpected creak that woke the two up. 

Both women’s heads shot up and Kitty felt an urge to laugh. 

“You can go back to sleep, it’s only me.”

Illyana scoffed. “We were not sleeping.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

Kitty moved to sit on the couch. A small space was left next to Rachel who had fallen back asleep on Illyana’s shoulder.  
Kitty felt drowsiness settle in. Then she looked at the small space left on the couch. She doubted that would be comfortable.   
Kitty felt the couch move. She had an idea where it was going. The couch stopped in their room, right next to their bed and dumped them onto the bed.

‘Really Rachel, you couldn’t have just lifted us?’ Kitty thought. 

‘Shut up, sleep and cuddle us.’ Rachel responded.


End file.
